Emily Hetmein's Story Part 1
by Phionex Kitten
Summary: The first of what I hope will be three or more stories. This story takes place almost five decades after TLO, and covers a new generation of Demigods. Some Deviations from Classical myths exist in the story. Read and review.


Disclaimer - I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I do own Emily Hetmein, and SOME of the other characters in this fiction, Other characters are owned by DawnDearest, Marquis, Quincy and others. If you want a character added into this story, PM me and we'll discus the matter. Sorry for how dramatic this Chapter's ending is.

Thank you to Fazzems, PowerofWords12, and National wonder for beta reading.

Emily Hetmein frowned slightly as she focused her gray eyes on the chalk board, squinting and trying to make the letters stop moving. She hated how they seemed to lift off the board and swim independent from one another. It caused no end of trouble in classes. Often she had to rely on other students to read her the written work in class, or to take notes purely by listening to the teacher speak them aloud as they were explained.

Emily was barely thirteen years old but she already knew she wasn't like other kids her own age. She only really fit in with the more intellectual of her peers, mainly the nerds, but she never could really bond with anyone since she had yet to stay at a single school for longer then a year in her school career. Accidents that had gotten her expelled seemed to follow her everywhere and because of these accidents she had been forced to leave five of the schools she'd attended over the last six years. Once, the school had exploded in a gas leak. Why, because of a strange wild bull charging through the front door, rampaging through the halls and destroying everything in its path as it seemed to aim after her, chasing her while she screamed in terror, of course. She could have sworn she'd seen it running on two legs, but the other students assured her it had been galloping, so she had shook off the mad idea after a few weeks. She knew this year wasn't going to be any different. The crazy, manic events seemed to have followed her to this school. However, she didn't quite understand why the voice in the back of her mind kept saying things were only going to get worse before they started to get better. She doubted anything could be worse then what she's already experienced the past few years.

Emily couldn't wait for class to end; it wasn't too much longer. As soon as this period ended, it would be time for her to get on the bus home and prepare for her class trip tomorrow. Recently she'd been having disturbing dreams about the trip, leaving her with a feeling of dread and anxiety. She whole heartedly hoped that it wasn't some crazy premonition of the future. When the bell finally rang, she glanced at the board once more and tried to decipher the meaning of the flying letters. She rolled her eyes and gave up with an extended sigh, however for a brief second the letters seemed to fly again and assemble themselves in a completely new fashion. The letters distorted their shapes becoming strange almost as if it was a different set of letters entirely. She still couldn't understand it, but she had a feeling it meant something important.

Το παρελθόν και το παρόν, ανταποκρίνονται στο νήμα Μοίρες, για να παρουσιάσει το Μέλλον

The bus ride home was uneventful. As usual, most either ignored her or whispered to each other quietly bout her - unless they wanted something from her, that is. She noticed when she got off the bus that she was being watched by a woman dressed in an oversized Miami dolphin's sports jacket, wearing some dark sunglasses with light brown frames. The woman had long brown hair that was worn in a pony tail that fell over her shoulder and rested on her right breast pocket. The woman appeared to be in her early twenties.

_She's only pretending to read,_ Emily noted with unease.

Emily's entire body tensed as she passed the woman and heard her get up. The stalker woman followed her all the way to her apartment and out onto her floor. Only when she reached her apartment door, did she dare glance back at her. The lady; however, didn't make eye contact and continued to walk past her texting on her cell phone while walking past Emily with disinterest, as if she always came this way. The woman's body language seemed to radiate outward that this was the way she always went, and that she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Emily closed the door and paused leaning back against it as she thought aloud. "Was I imagining that? No, no that can't be right. She has far too suspicious a vibe, besides I know everyone in this building, even the creepy old man named bob on the top floor."

She tried to force the thoughts from her head as she glanced around the apartment. Dad was still at work, as per usual. At least she was old enough to not need a babysitter anymore. She hated being babysat, especially by some of the annoying ones her dad found through work. She headed to her room and started her homework. By the time she finished she was already drifting off to sleep, not even hearing her dad come home at ten.

_She was sitting on the bus nervously playing with the straps of her backpack. The air seemed almost too thick, as if the bus itself were trying to smother her, she could feel the tension as she breathed shallowly almost like some of the asthmatic kids she knew at school. Most of the bus was ignoring her as usual, although a few were making comments that she was certain were better left unheard. There in the front, behind a pair of strange looking young men, sat the stalker lady. She was looking away from her, genuinely reading magazine with an oddly shaped object in her pocket. _

_Suddenly there was a blinding flash outside, followed almost instantly by a deafening crack of thunder that shook the bus. A shaking that was only amphlified by the sudden lost of control the vehicle suffered. It skidded to the right crossing both lanes of traffic on the Highway leaving long island and sent her tumbling forward dramatically out of her seat with a slight shriek of surprise and fear. _

_She felt herself falling and screaming as she reached out to catch one of the seats her eyes fell to the front of the bus. The woman's magazine fell to the floor in the isle way as she stood and pulled a irregular multicolored stone from her pocket. A bright bronze streak flashed out from her hand and toward the men who were turning in front of her._

Emily woke with a gasp as she struck the floor of her bedroom. Her blankets were thrown all over her bed and were half supporting her legs as her back lay on the ground. her head hurt and had a slight bump clearly being present on the back of her head where it had hit the floor. Lightly rubbing the back of her head she slid her body the rest of the way to the floor and climbed up using the bed as a support. Glancing at her alarm clock, she noted it was only five in the morning. She got up thinking about her strange dream and reluctantly began to go through the motions of her morning routine.

She arrived at school just on time, enduring the normal boredom and few teasing comments from the other students, as well as a few crude comments about what some of the older male students would like to do to her sometime. In some ways, it was flattering that they thought she was attractive enough to think of her in that manner, but mostly just gross.

She sighed and wondered what her real mom was like at her age; did she endure this kind of nonsense too? What did she do? What did she even look like? Did she have the same long blonde hair, the same light grey eyes?

But her dad never really talked about her mother. He was always too concerned with a project or something. She knew her dad loved her, but at the same time she wasn't sure what it meant to be loved. Was love merely a biochemical reaction, or was there a more to it? He obviously didn't feel the same way about her as she did her mother, so there must be more than one form of love. She had too many questions and not enough answers.

Emily made her way through the hallways, stopping at her locker to grab her bus ticket and pick up some books to read on the road. Another stupid trip to another stupid park, just so Mrs. Bassmen could tell them about the ecosystems again, and remind them about how important balance is.

Once she was done at her locker she made her way to homeroom and waited for them to call attendance; it didn't take long, thankfully.

It felt awkward to sit in homeroom. She could feel it when someone so much as glanced at her, and she could almost hear some of the people talking, being over-aware of everything. Today though, it was almost unbearable. In that, she couldn't zone them out for some reason. It was as if her senses wouldn't shut down and something was keeping them alert. She was probably just being paranoid like most thirteen year olds were.

"Emily Hetmein?" Mrs. Bassmen called out.

Emily raised her hand, resting her cheek against her other on her desk.

As attendance came to an end, Emily watched as Mrs. Bassmen called for all the students to move out to the front courtyard while the shuttle bus was called. Almost immediately she knew it was a bad idea to go directly to the door; so many of the other kids were going there, but if she took the longer route towards the back of the line to get out of the classroom, she could leave easier.

Her eyes scanned the room and slowly she started her way toward the back before following the perimeter of the room. Half way around, she felt a pair of eyes on her and she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise response. Here it came, she had no doubt that she was about to be singled out again. The only question was why and by whom. Without thinking, she let out an exasperated sigh, followed by Conrad Hanley's obnoxious wolf whistle.

She wanted to groan but knew it'd only encourage him. Glancing over, she grimaced slightly and sped up her pace, her ears blushing lightly in embarrassment. Why did they have to do that? Was it too much to ask to just be left alone!

She saw his eyes run over her form, his creepy and approving grin making her feel only more uncomfortable. She hated it when boys did that. She wished that no one would ever look at her. Sure, some said it was nice, but she didn't like being judged, nor did she agree with them. Her hips were too slim, proportions not matching.

Conrad smirked at her reaction and then spoke up to his friend Ed next to him, speaking loud enough for anyone else to hear purposely.

"Well, look at that. The girly likes the compliment, she's simply crimson with gratitude, isn't that right, Emily?" he jeered in a mocking tone, attempting an alluring smile.

This was just another attempt to make her feel bad, toying with her head to try to embarrass her in front of the class. It'd happened enough before, and she hated how it made her feel then.

"Conrad, just leave me alone! It's..." she struggled for words, "it's not nice to do this, you know!"

She stood her ground, her body tense with frustration and embarrassment.

She'd found out a long time ago about Conrad's unhealthy home-life and how his dad was a drunk and sexist pig. Maybe he _did_ think he was complimenting her, but she knew very well what he thought of women. She wasn't willing to fall into his trap.

Watching Conrad's face just confirmed her belief as a sadistic smirk slowly spread across his face and he advanced with his idiotic brute of a friend, Ed, along toward her. Conrad by himself was intimidating at 5"7. Just looking at his face, you'd think he was much younger with his creamy, almost baby-like, complexion. His cruel brown eyes spoiled the image though, hinting at his true nature. His arms were as large as baseballs, heavyset and incredibly strong.

"Not nice? Leave you alone? It was a freaking complement, chick, maybe I should show you what I mean. A few hours alone with me and you'd learn what a real man is, not like those wimpy little brats you hang out with at lunch and in study hall, Sped." he murmured menacingly with a light cruel laugh.

Emily felt her heart pounding in her chest, slipping away from him and out the door. She picked up the pace to catch up to the rest of the group before he could corner her.

"Conrad, I just don't like being looked at like that, okay? It's rude and you're not making me feel any better with your attitude either," she called back breathlessly to him, still walking as fast as she could.

They were practically chasing her down the hallway as she rushed to catch up with the other students. Ms Bassmen may not like her, but at least Conrad wouldn't try anything in front of a teacher. "I'm a person, not an object, you jerk" She muttered under her breath.

She heard him comment after her, perhaps a little louder then he'd intended, "Ohh, you'd like it, you little bitch, trust me. My dad says all the girls like it rough."

He smirked, grabbing one of his books and chucking it as hard as he could and striking her in the back of her knees. She doubled over, falling on her hands and feet, breathing heavily.

Panic was beginning to consume Emily as she shot upwards and stumbled again.

"Gotta get away," she told herself.

She steadied herself just before she saw the familiar set of shoes and legs in front of her. She looked up, meeting Conrad's eyes. The only thoughts going through her head were, 'This is it, they're going to cross the line from bullying and teasing to freaking _assaulting_ me.'

"So tell me, Emily, have you ever even been kissed?" he asked in mock genuine curiosity.

He placed both arms around her head against the wall, cornering her and looking deep into her eyes.

She could tell that he was doing this to satisfy his insatiable hunger for power. He was interested in her, but this was more sadistic in nature, more cruel at heart. He was enjoying the feeling of power he had over her now, that she was cornered and no one would or could come to help her. At least, not until it was too late.


End file.
